Hide Away
by SophieDevereauxtoo
Summary: What would happen if Alex went to the Leverage team instead of her suspect friends? Rated M for grown up girl things.
Sophie Devereaux had just settled into bed. It had been a very long day. They had finished their New York job the day before and the rest of the team had flown home. She had tried on a pair of Christian Louboutin's iconic red soled shoes during the con and she was obsessed about going back and getting them. Nate had offered to stay over with her but a night alone sounded nice. Besides, she had a trashy romance novel that she had picked up at a newsstand during recon. A bottle of wine and some "hot throbbing love" sounded pretty good.
The day hadn't quite gone as planned. Sophie woke to the news that Grand Central Station had been hit by a terrorist bomb. A suspect was identified. A young FBI agent of Indian descent. She was found unconscious at the scene, a victim of her own evil deed. During her arrest, she managed to attack her former boss and escape. The entire city was in chaos. The area around the site, including Sophie's hotel, was on complete lockdown. All transportation by train and airplane was suspended. Roads were blocked. There was no way in or out of New York City until Alex Parrish was recaptured and locked away.  
Sophie called Hardison to let everyone know she was OK and to task him with finding her a way out. He promised he would try but didn't imagine there was much he could do. Mostly he was rambling on and on about hinky things happening on FBI computers and how Nate was saying that Parrish's story didn't make any sense. Sophie agreed that nothing seemed right but she liked to leave the conspiracy theories to the experts.  
She tried to watch the news but it was all just rehashing what everyone already knew. Photos of rubble. Bodies being carried out. People talking and pictures of Alex Parrish. She was in the wind and, if she had any smarts at all, she was halfway around the world right now, Sophie thought, as she turned off the television again for at least the 10th time.  
Sophie sighed as she sank back onto the bed. This trip had not gone well at all. She was bored. And stuck. She turned the TV back on but it was more of the same. None of the movies interested her. She tried to read her book but that bored her too. She checked her watch one more time. She sighed again. Might as well order some dinner and that bottle of wine. Or two.  
By the time her dinner arrived, Sophie had lost interest in that too. She poured herself some wine and took it and the bottle, leaving the cart with the food . Half a bottle of wine later and she hardly cared about anything anymore. She flipped off the light and settled back into the pillows. She hoped sleep would come quickly. She was done with the day.  
It had only been a few minutes when Sophie heard the noise. It was a scraping sound. No, maybe more like something soft moving over metal. It only lasted a split second. Maybe she didn't really hear anything at all. Too much wine and the tension of the day's events must be messing with her mind. She took a deep breath and tried to settle herself.  
She had almost convinced herself she was hallucinating when she heard it again. This time she was sure what the sound was. Keeping her voice neutral, she called out "Who are you?" Her words were met with silence. She reached and flipped on the light. There was definitely someone standing still in her doorway but it was too much in shadow to see any more than that. "Come! Here!" she called again. After a few more seconds of silence, a woman's voice called back. "I'm not going to hurt you."  
Sophie let out her breath. She had guessed right. It only made sense really. Her hotel's proximity to the blast site. Not too close to be searched, but close enough that a person on the run might try to hide. The sounds of someone crawling out from under the table cloth on the service cart. And then there was the woman's voice. Young. And with more than a slight Indian accent. She knew who was in her room and she knew why.  
"I asked who you were, not if you were going to hurt me" she said, letting a bit of impatience into her voice. "I'm sorry. I'm leaving now." Sophie put some irritation into her voice and continued, "But it doesn't matter now. I know who you are. And you're not going anywhere. This is the safest place you can be for the time being. So you might as well come in here. And bring that other bottle of wine."  
Very slowly the shadowy figure came towards her. As the woman finally stepped into the light, Sophie smiled at her. "Hello Alex."  
The young woman froze again, giving Sophie a few seconds to take her in. Alex Parrish was small and trim. She was very attractive, even with dirt, sweat and blood staining her face. She had black hair which at one time had been pulled back into a neat pony tail. Now it was half loose and scraggily, held back from her face by a baseball cap. Her eyes were black as well and her skin was dark. Even in her current state of disarray, Sophie could tell that Alex was beautiful. Right now though, she looked terrified.  
Sophie realized she had sat up in bed without covering herself and grabbed the sheet. Alex never moved. Sophie softened her voice. "It's OK. I'm not going to call the police. The police and I don't always see eye to eye." She waited for some sort of reaction from Alex before continuing. "You might as well come sit down. And gimme that bottle" she said reaching for it. Alex moved robotically toward the bed and sat gingerly on the side. Sophie took the bottle from her and poured a glass. She took a healthy swallow before handing it to Alex. Alex finally broke out of her trance. "No. No thank you" she said pushing Sophie's hand a way. Sophie moved it back to her. "Take it. You're about ready to jump out of your skin and I've got nothing else to help calm you down." This time Alex drank, draining the glass in one swallow then handed it back. Sophie filled it several more times, the two of them sharing the same glass.  
Finally Alex had enough. She looked at Sophie. "I didn't do it. I want you to know that I didn't do it." Sophie smiled. "I know you didn't." Alex gave Sophie a curious look. "But...I don't understand." Sophie patiently explained what she knew. "A bad bomb maker would have died by his own device. A good bomber would have been miles away". The fact that Alex was found, near but not in the rubble was highly suspicious as was the fact that she was found unconscious for no apparent reason. She had no injuries that would explain her being hurt by her own bomb. And then there was the escape. A solitary agent transporting a terror suspect? "Highly suspicious. And what about the restraints? And the extra jacket and hat that just happened to be in the car?" "No" Sophie went on, "The whole thing was a set up." Alex had been framed and she had been allowed to escape, for what reason, Sophie wasn't entirely sure. Either to clear her name or to make her a target that could be killed without having a chance to defend herself.  
Alex just sat and listened to Sophie, her mouth hanging open. This woman knew more about her and her situation than she even knew herself. "And I would know!" Sophie concluded. "I read people for a living. I would know if you were the type of person who could callously kill innocent people. I see those people every day. I can recognize them in an instant. You aren't one of those people."  
Sophie paused and Alex finally found her voice. "Wh..who are you?" Sophie smiled at her and held out her hand. "My name is Sophie. I'm a thief." Alex was stunned back into silence. There was nothing about this day that made any sense to her at all. Besides waking up a member of the FBI and ending the day as a wanted terrorist, she was now essentially stuck with a clearly delusional woman. "you..you're a thief? What does that even mean?" she finally stammered out. Sophie smiled and poured more wine into her glass. "I suppose 'grifter' would be the more accurate description though I have been known to do a lift or two." "Grifter? Like con artist?" Alex asked her, still not quite understanding. Sophie rolled her eyes. "I bloody hate that word but, yes, I suppose you could call me that as well." She pushed the wine glass back to Alex. "Drink. I need to make a call."  
Alex started to panic as Sophie dialed her phone. "I told you not to worry. We'll take care of you" she said as she waved again at Alex to drink. Alex did was she was told.  
Sophie began to narrate the situation to the person at the other end. A short conversation and some texted photos and Sophie was done. "Who were you talking to?" Alex asked her. Sophie smiled again at her. "My team. They're the best. They'll figure this out and clear you." "I don't understand" Alex told her again. "Who are they? And why would they help me?" "Because that's what we do." Sophie told her.  
Alex sat quietly while Sophie told her about the Leverage team, who they were and what they did, why they were the best friends Alex could have right now, how they would figure the puzzle out and save her. As she talked, Sophie could see Alex starting to waver. Her adrenaline was finally wearing off, the exhaustion of the day and the wine getting to her. Sophie offered her the bed next to her and Alex gratefully stripped to her underwear and crawled in. It was at that moment that Alex finally broke. The tears started slow but, by the time Sophie noticed she was crying, Alex was well on her way to full sobs. Sophie brushed Alex' hair out of her face and held out her arm. Alex practically dove into her. Sophie pulled her close and wrapped her up. She had never had much of a mothering instinct but something about Alex made her want to try. She settled back into the bed, holding and whispering comforting words while Alex buried her face in Sophie's chest.  
It isn't long before both women start to relax. Alex breathing slows as Sophie rubs small circles on her back. Alex shifts against Sophie, trying to find a more comfortable position and suddenly Sophie's feelings aren't quite so motherly. As she feels Alex' soft breath move across her bare breast, she thinks that these new thoughts she's having are quite inappropriate for a mother figure. She raises her head to kiss the top of Alex', trying to return her thoughts to something chaste but, she kind of wants to see Alex' reaction too. The girl is beautiful. She feels good tucked into Sophie's side, so soft and warm. And her smell…Normally Sophie would object to someone with this kind of funk in her bed. But something about Alex, the explosion, the sweat and blood, the fear. It smells dangerous and there is nothing Sophie likes more than being with a dangerous person. Even Nate is dangerous in his own way. She buries her face again into Alex' hair with a sigh.  
She thinks that Alex must have fallen asleep and tries to get her thoughts together. She should sleep too. Tomorrow is likely to be a busy day, no formal plans were made but she suspects that the team will be showing up to help Alex. This is what they do after all. And this is a puzzle that neither Nate nor Hardison will be able to pass up. She sighs deeply and tries to find a comfortable position, one that doesn't lead her brain into places it should not be going.  
Alex shifts again, her arm falls across Sophie's middle and her face is now impossibly close to Sophie's breast. In spite of herself, she can feel her nipple responding. She hopes that Alex doesn't notice. But she does. She nuzzles herself even closer and her arm tightens around Sophie's waist. Sophie grabs at her hand to stop her. "Alex!"  
Alex moves away quickly. "I'm sorry. I just…I just thought…" Sophie gives her a soft smile. "It's OK. I understand I guess. I just don't think that it's a very good idea if we, well, you've had a horrible day. You're feeling lost. And confused. And…"  
Alex cuts her off. "I was. Not now. Now I need to take my life back. To be in control. Hiding out here. It was good and I thank you for that. I needed you. But not anymore. This might be my last night of freedom but I am not going to spend it scared. And then tomorrow? Tomorrow I will do everything I can to clear my name. There is still a bomber out there and no one is looking for him. A lot more people are going to be hurt. Right now all I have is myself. And you. So don't worry about me OK?"  
"OK" Sophie whispers.  
"Do you want me Sophie?" She asks.  
Sophie doesn't answer, she just watches as Alex moves closer. Sophie closes her eyes as Alex' lips brush against hers. Alex' lips are unbelievably soft and Sophie hears herself moan softly. Alex pulls away and stares into Sophie's eyes.  
"You've never kissed a woman before?"  
Sophie tries to speak but it comes out as only a breathy whisper. "no"  
Alex gives her a soft smile. "Did you like it?"  
Sophie doesn't answer this time. She just stares into Alex' black eyes.  
Alex tries again. "Do you want me to kiss you again?" This time Sophie finds her voice.  
"Yes. Yes I do."  
This time, Sophie allows herself to be kissed, amazed at how different it feels to kiss a woman, soft and sweet smelling. She wraps her fingers in Alex' hair, pulling her closer, wanting her to go deeper, wanting to feel her inside of her. Alex slowly pulls away.  
"No. You need to let go, let yourself lose control."  
Sophie laughs. "I thought that's what was happening here."  
Alex laughs along. "No. I mean you need let me, let me make love to you. You never let anyone in do you? You're so tight, so in control of everything, your mind, your body. You need to let me…"  
Sophie finds herself staring again into those dark eyes. "Will you let me make love to you?" Alex asks again in a soft voice. Sophie nods. "Good" Alex tells her. "Roll over."  
Sophie is confused but she does as she's told. Alex climbs onto her, straddling her at the waist. As her fingers softly begin to trace Sophie's spine from her head down, she begins to talk. Sophie tries to listen, to do as she says but Alex's voice is soft and sweet, her slight Indian accent adds a melody that Sophie finds intoxicating. As she slowly moves her fingers over Sophie's back, Sophie finds herself completely hypnotized.  
"Making love to a man, it's different." Alex begins. "It's like a race to the finish. It's hot and exciting. It makes you feel alive. It's thrilling and so good. I can be like that too, if that's what you like. But I prefer to take my time with a woman. A woman is sensual. She wants to feel every touch, every breath." Alex leans forward and Sophie can feel her breath where it tickles her neck. "People forget how sensitive the ears are" she whispers as she gently lays her lips on the smooth spot behind Sophie's ear. Sophie moans audibly as goosebumps raise all over her body.  
She moves her lips to the back of Sophie's neck and Sophie moans again making Alex smile. "That's it. Let go. I'll take care of you" she whispers softly, her words raising the hair on Sophie's arms again. She gently brings her finger tips down Sophie's spine again then leans close and whispers, "roll over Sophie."  
Sophie rolls to her back and finds herself staring into Alex eyes again as Alex settles herself back onto her waist. "Are you OK?" she asks quietly. "Are you sure?" Sophie nods, never more sure of anything in her life. Alex brushes her lips to Sophie's again and then brings her fingers to Sophie's face. She begins to talk again.  
"Most people think that The Kama Sutra is about crazy sex and positions" she starts. "But it's not. It's about love and pleasure and learning to make your lover feel like they're the most special thing in the world. That's what I want to do for you Sophie. Will you let me?"  
Sophie doesn't answer this time. She doesn't need to. Alex leans in and kisses her again and this time Sophie let's all of the stress of her crazy life go. Her whole world is in this one kiss. Her body is on fire yet she feels more relaxed that she has in years. She and Nate have been together now, more or less, for over a year. Nate is a good lover, considerate and attentive and she loves being with him, when they make the time. But Alex is right. There is always a goal in mind, an outcome. Not that that's a bad thing. But she realizes now what Alex is trying to say. Though they've only known each other a few hours, and certainly not under the best of circumstances, she realizes that they have a level of intimacy that she and Nate have never had, probably never will. This is sex, of course, but, she realizes, she doesn't care if it ends in an orgasm. It is what it is and it feels amazing. And she wants Alex to feel the same.  
Alex sits up again and lets her fingers drift down the soft of Sophie's neck. Sophie reaches for the hem of the tank that Alex is still wearing. She lets her fingers brush just underneath it, she wants Alex to take it off though she's still not entirely sure what to do when she does. Alex reads her like the professional profiler that she is. As she slowly pulls the tank over her head, she takes Sophie's hand and touches it to herself. As her shirt falls to the floor, she reaches her own hand to Sophie's breast. She gently lets her fingers trace the outlines of Sophie's nipple while Sophie mimics her moves. With a smile she leans over and takes Sophie in her mouth.  
Sophie moans again as she arches her back and tries to pull Alex back down onto her. She lets her fingers walk down Alex' back and finds the waistband of her last piece of clothing. She tugs and Alex gets the idea. She slides to the side and discards the offending garment. When she moves back to Sophie, she sits lower, pressing herself between Sophie's legs. Sophie gasps at the sensation and Alex smiles then begins to run her fingers along Sophie's body again.  
Sophie has no idea how long she and Alex have lain together, touching and kissing and just enjoying each other's bodies. She can't remember a time when she felt this good, this close to another person. She is a bit surprised when Alex speaks. "Sophie? Do you trust me?"  
Sophie doesn't trust anybody, not really. Of course she would say that she trusts her team. They've always been there for her. But there's a place, deep inside, where she knows that they're still thieves. As is she. At her core, she knows that, when it comes right down to it, they all would follow their instincts, revert to the people they've always been. Who she's always been. She looks deep into Alex' eyes. And she nods.  
Alex gives her another soft smile as she lays herself on top of Sophie. Gently, she lets her fingers begin to explore. Sophie lies still, staring into Alex' eyes, reality hitting her as she feels Alex' fingers begin to rub her. As Alex slides one, then a second finger into her, Sophie realizes this is exactly what she wants and where she wants to be.  
She lets her fingers walk themselves down Alex side and begins to touch her as well. She is surprised by how soft and warm Alex is. Having never touched a woman besides herself, she had no idea what to expect. She tries to mimic Alex movements and from the soft sounds Alex makes, she guesses she's doing something right. She begins to relax and just concentrate on the intense feelings building in her body. She feels Alex' body begin to tighten around her and she lets go with a yelp. Alex collapses onto her and Sophie wraps her up with her arms and legs and holds on until they both have regained their breath. Alex rolls and snuggles back into Sophie's side.  
"Merde Alex" Sophie starts. "I don't think I've ever felt anything like that. That was amazing." Alex smiles. "It was wasn't it? Tomorrow night I will show you what pure, unadulterated sex is like because that's pretty amazing too." Sophie hears her but chooses not to answer. She is happy that Alex isn't talking about this being her last night of freedom but doesn't expect there will be a tomorrow night either.


End file.
